The invention relates generally to rotary internal combustion engines and more particularly, to side inlet ports for such engines.
A typical prior art side inlet port arrangement 11 for a rotary internal combustion engine is shown in FIG. 1. More specifically, FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a rotary internal combustion engine 13 including a trochoid shaped housing 15 defined by two spaced and generally parallel walls 17 (only one shown), and a rotor 21 which is located within the housing 15, which is generally triangular in shape, and which includes three identically constructed side flanks 23 which, in cooperation with the housing, define respective chambers 25 which rotate with the flanks 23 and which vary in volume in response to such rotation.
One of the side walls 17 includes a side inlet port 31 arranged such that the port portion 33 which terminally communicates with the chambers 25 is located so as to be closed by parts 41 of the rotor flanks 23 which are located generally adjacent to the trailing end of such flanks. Accordingly, the last increment of fuel entering into the rotating chambers 25 is located generally in the corners of such chambers with the result that poor running conditions can occur at idle speeds.
As shown, the parts 41 which close off the terminal portions 33 are located at a distance A from the trailing end of the flank, which distance A is about 121/2 percent of the flank length between the leading and trailing flank edges.